Let Your Heart Lead You Home
by Lady Sarah85
Summary: Sookie and Eric Finally Have "The Talk"
1. Chapter 1

I knew who my grandfather meant. unequivocally, without a doubt, without a second thought. That was all well and good. I knew I loved Eric. I knew he cared for me deeply, I knew now that he loved me. It was that next step that was the question. I was still healing, healing much faster thanks to Eric. I wasn't afraid of the dark. I knew I was safe and protected when it was dark out. Loud noises were not treating me as well however. I had kicked all the vampires in my life out of my house. My heart ached to speak to Eric but I really needed time. My answer was clear and in front of me: I loved Eric Northman and wanted to be with him, there were just several details I had to work out on my own and I needed to do that in peace. I knew Eric to some extent knew what I was feeling. He knew my need for space for awhile since he wasn't breaking down my door. The pile of flowers that came to my door step every morning were a very welcome gesture from my Viking, letting me knew I was in his thoughts. The several points I was working on went as followed: 1-where was Eric when I was kidnapped?  
I was completely sure that his reason was a good one. He would only not be there to rescue me without a good reason. 2- Did Eric truly love me and want to be with me in a serious relationship? I hoped yes. I wanted to be with him the way we were when he was cursed.  
3- what would my envolment with Eric mean for me when it came to all that "vampire shit" aka politics? this was an important question to be answered. doing small stupid and SAFE favors for the King would be fine VERY occasionally. The things I thought about were wonderful things, like living arrangements, times to see each other etc. All things that could not be asked or thought about at all until the previous three questioned had be answered adequately. Then we would go from there. I sighed and pushed my foot to get my porch swinging moving. It was dusk. The sky was purple with a line of pink just at the horizon. This was the part of the day in which I felt safest. I suppose it seems a bit foolish plenty of horrible things have happened to me at night. I'd like to think that many more positive things have happened though. It most likely equals out, but I've decided to take a happy-go-lucky out look. The sun set as I thought about some of the good times. I was sitting wrapped up in my old afghan. It still smelled like Eric. I sighed again. This was getting stupid. I knew that Eric would be able to feel my much more positive less in pain mood. The less pain was thanks to his blood and a lovely little drug called oxycodin(thank you modern science) I knew I should call him soon and set up a time to speak and just finally get "our talk" done with one and for all. No matter what the outcome I knew that we couldn't carry on this way. I stood up slowly and made my way into the house. (Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that my bedroom is on the 1st floor?) I had been dressed for hours. Yellow sundress with small white flowers all over it, white flip flops, hair in a high pony tail, light make up, slight golden tan. The gross, week old, slightly puckered but healing scars that you could see on my arms and legs I could now ignore. I walked to my room and put the afghan back on the end of my bed. I checked my pony tail in my mirror. There was nothing more to do except pick up the phone...and call Pam. I have been trying not to do the running away thing but I suddenly felt very shy to speak to the man himself as it were. and Yes, I do have the number to Fangtasia memorized. "Thank for calling Fangtasia, The bar with a bite" said Pam, in a very bored voice. " Hey Pam, It's Sookie." "Well don't you sound positive. That explains a lot. My master has been in a much better mood tonight." I felt my lips pull up in the first full smile in days. "So he's there I take it?" I asked innocently knowing Pam would see right through it. "Yes he's entraining vermin. Or rather they're trying to get his attention with little success. Don't you dare think about driving all the way out here Sookie," Pam added.  
"Pam, I hadn't planned on it. Can you put him on?" I was trying to fight down the butterflies that were turning into birds in my stomach. "Of course. Any reason for this phone call tonight?" Pam asked almost as innocently as I had sounded earlier.  
"Why yes dear Pamela. I have come to decisions this week. Eric and I need to finally have our talk." I figured Pam deserved to know.  
"Excellent. I will give my master the phone." I could hear Pam walking through the bar. "Move whore, or I will drain you!" Oh that Pam. I laughed. "Master, a phone call from one Sookie Stackhouse," Pam added handing Eric the phone. I felt suddenly like I was going to throw up from nerves, it seemed like forever since I had heard his voice. "Hello Lover," Eric's husky, honey filled, sex voice came on the line. "Hi Eric," I said in a suddenly out of breath voice, "Thank you for the flowers." "Of course. Is there something I can do for you? You have been feeling very positive. I'm glad." "Yes I have been. I have decided that its time for "our talk" I realize it has been greatly overdue," I was starting to feel more confident again. This was important for us. "Good. I can duck out of the bar in two hours. Would you like me to come to your place?" He asked politely. I could his happiness and curiosity through the bond. "That sounds great. Thank you Eric. I am looking forward to it." I smiled and sent more positive feelings through the bond. "See you then, Lover." I waited until Eric hung up first. I put my phone down and headed to my screened in back porch to get some TrueBlood out of the fridge I put back there for reason's such as this. I went back out the swing to wait for Eric. I was still a bit nervous but I knew I loved him. I wanted to finally move our relationship out of this standstill. The cool air of the night felt wonderful against my skin. I wonderful if all this moon light could give me some kind of tan. I noticed it was still dark across the cemetery at Bill's. He was still recovering from silver poisoning. Poor Bill. I know our history is pretty rocky but he saved my life and paid a heavy price. I knew he and I would always be friends which was nice to know. I was glad to have him as my neighbor now instead of resenting it as I had been. Amelia and Octavia had both moved out a few days ago. It was sad to see them ago but it was nice to have my house to myself again. I could always rent the upstairs bedroom if I got to lonely. I suppose though if things went well with Eric the empty house would be the best thing in the world. I could hear the sound of a car coming down my drive way. It didn't sound like Eric's Corvette. I quickly decided that it would better to be behind the door and then identify whoever it was from a bit of safety. I locked the front door behind me, threw the two dead blots, and the chain. I made to my room and back with my phone faster then I had been able to lately. Vampire blood really can work miracles. I still didn't recognize the car as it pulled in front of my house. It was a heavy car though it left tire lines in my beautiful gravel(thank you Eric). As I saw the bald head emerge from the car I felt like I was going to scream like a banshee. I felt my phone buzzing in my hand. I had a text message and I knew who it would be from. *Lover? is something wrong? I can feel your rage through the bond* I dialed Eric's number as Quinn was walking up my steps. "How soon can you get here? Quinn is at my front door," I told Eric as soon as I heard the phone connect "I'm leaving now. 2 minutes." The line went dead as Quinn knocked on the door. "Please get off my property Quinn," I said calming and forcefully through the door. "Babe, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," I didn't even bother to open the curtain to see what his face looked like. "Thanks Quinn. I'm fine. I got your flowers. Now if you please, I'm expecting company." "You're with the bloodsucker huh?" He asked sound both angry and crushed. "Yes, I'm with Eric," I said confidently as I felt warmth and calm through the bond. Eric was at the back door. I dashed to the back to invite him in. I followed Eric to the front door keeping my eyes gulled to my favorite part of him. Eric pulled the door open. Quinn got a very dark look in his eyes. "I believe my lover asked you to leave Tiger," Eric growled. "I was just leaving," Quinn growled back. "I'm glad you're okay Sookie." he added softly.  
"Thank you Quinn. Please don't show up here again." I closed the door in his face and heard his car start. "Well now that the Tigers gone, where do you want to sit for our talk?" Eric asked looking down at me with his ocean blue eyes. I could already feel myself melting. "How about the living room, on the couch?" I offered remembering the last time we sat in front of the fire together. Eric took my hand and lead me to the couch. "Do you want to start?" he asked at he sat on the floor in front of the coach. I got myself comfortable and looked at the blond god sitting on the ancient braided rug on the floor. "Yes. I do have few conditions first," I said starting off strong, "I have few things to saw and few question. I want to listen to want I have to stay and let me finish saying it and then you can say anything you need to. Second I want you to answer my questions totally or as best you can and honestly. Don't think about if the answer will hurt me or not. I just need you to answer" "I can do that." Eric said giving my a small smile. I took a couple of deep breaths before I started. "I have done a lot of thinking this week. I really appreciate the space and the flowers. I am very grateful for you healing me. I don't know what I would have done if you were not able to." Eric smiled and nodded in acknowledgement but stayed silent. "I wanted to tell you that I love you. You have been there for me through everything. The time we spent together when you were cursed was the happiest time in my life. I want to be with you as your bonded and mate. I have a few question that are really important to have answered," I took a deep breath. "Where were you when I was kidnapped. I wanted you to be the one to save me so badly. I needed you and that was the only time you haven't shown up. I know you must have a good reason for that. I am sure that you would never knowingly let my suffer." I stopped and waited for an answer. I was sure that whatever he said would be a good and truthful reason. "I should have been able to save you. I should be the one to go with Naill not Bill. The king of Nevada decided to drop by right after you were kidnapped. Now if anyone else had kidnapped you I never would have thought twice about it. I would have been by your side to save you. I was also trying to bring as much of your pain to my side of the bond as I could. I felt your pain. I spilt it half that was all I could do. If our bond was stronger I could have taken all of it but I could not. I couldn't sense you enough to find where they had you but I could do that for you. I did not want you to suffer my beloved." Eric's eyes were full of un spilled blood tears. He dropped his head into his hands. I put my arms around him, feeling my own tears falling into his beautiful blonde hair. "I had no idea," I whispered. I pulled him tighter to me and his arms came around me. "I do love you Sookie. I have never loved another creature on this earth as much as you." Eric whispered into my ear. I loosened my grip to be able to look at him. I could feel love through the bond. I wiped away my tears and bent to lick the tears off his face. Normally I would never think of doing this but I was compelled to. I wanted to feel even closer to him. I was able to get in one lick before his lips were on mine. 


	2. Author's note

Thanks you guys for the reviews and the interest in my story! More will be up in the next two days. Thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 3

Quick Note"  
I'm sorry this is a bit short guys. I just wanted to put something up quickly. Much more by next week! Thanks!

Chapter Two Eric was so gentle, kissing me slowly and deeply. I forgot my need to breathe for a moment. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. "Did you have another question?" he whispered to me. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I was so in love with man that none of my question seemed to matter any more. Two question had been answered and I knew the last one was very important to this whole thing. I took a deep breath. "Well you've answered my first two questions that's for sure," I said barely above a whisper. My eyes were staying closed for now, I wouldn't be able to focus otherwise. "What will being with you mean for me? How many times am I going to get pulled into more Vampire Politics? I don't want to keep doing huge and dangerous favors for the King." I opened my eyes at this point. I needed this answered. "Lover, I have been thinking about this myself. I believe I have come up with a solution. I'm going to retire as Sheriff." Eric stopped here, which was a good thing because that needed some digestion. My mind was slowly wrapping around this and catching up with my ears. "You're going to WHAT?" I shouted. This was too far fetched for me. I had jumped off the couch. Eric started laughing. "It's the best option. My being in a position of less power will make sure you're safer. I am going to keep running Fangtasia but I am giving up being sheriff." He said all this calmly, still sitting and smiling at me. I had to sit down. I knew Eric could tell that through the bond because he leaned over and pulled me into his lap. I couldn't say I was at least somewhat pleased with this development but I still couldn't believe it. I knew he was sincere. Eric Northman was nothing but truthful. "When did you come to this decsion?" I asked looking into those blue eyes I adored so much. "Two days ago. Yesterday I spoke to Fellipe and told him I was retiring and that I could care less who he chose to replace me as long as it didn't effect my business. I also told him that as my bonded you would no longer be at his beck and call. You must be asked if you would like to do a favor rather than being called upon." My jaw was on the floor. This was to wonderful, thus there had to be something wrong. Perhaps not, but this was going against everything I thought I knew about vampire politics. "Alright Buddy, What's the catch?" I asked crossing my arms. Eric laughed and planted a kiss on my forehead. "For once Lover, there is no catch. Now that Fellipe knows that our bond has been cemented you are my equal in the eyes of the vampire world." I opened my mouth to say something. Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. I realized that for once I was completely trusting in what Eric was telling me. Usually something evolving the vampire world would be met by my annoyance and questioning. He had said he loved me and I know without doubt that he does. I couldn't let him do this all for me. "Eric, don't do this just because it will make me safer. I don't want you to if it's all for me. You've worked so hard...." I was cut off by Eric's lips crashing into mine. I held onto to him and kissed him for all I was worth. I moved my legs to wrap them around him waist. I pulled back to look at him. "Sookie I'm not doing this just for you. I am done with the King. I want to control my own life as much as possible. You are the most important thing to me Lover. I want to keep you safe and be with you as long as you'll have me." I felt my face breaking out into a huge smile. Eric smiled back at me and kissed me. My stomach decided to make itself known at that moment with a very loud gurgle. Eric burst out laughing. "How about I take you out for dinner Lover?" Eric asked still laughing at me. I slapped his arm. "Dinner sounds lovely," I said hopping off his lap. "Excellent. I have a great place in mind for our first official date," Eric bowed and kissed my hand. I giggled. "Shall we be off?" "I believe we shall." Eric hoisted me up into his strong arms and we head out the front door. I grabbed my purse and jacket which were just in reach from my high perch. He put me down after opening the car door for me. He was in his seat and started the engine before I even had my seat belt on. We were off to eat. I could care less were I was just so happy to finally be with Eric. 


End file.
